2008
This article details the storylines that took place on Shortland Street in 2008. Highlights of the Year *Nurse Joey Henderson kills himself *Craig Valentine is murdered as a result of his investigation of Pharmaceutical company Scott-Spear. *Justine Jones fakes her death in an explosion to protect herself from Scott-Spear. Storylines by month Craig valentine is murdered as a result of pharmaceutical company Scott spear Justine Jones fakes her death in an explosion to protect herself from Scott spear * A chapter of errors sees Joseph Henderson fail to kill Tania Jeffries. * Toni, Guy, Harry, and Tuesday Warner are admitted to hospital following the car crash. Guy went to 'Central' where he is put in an induced coma. Toni has surgery and loses one of her kidneys. Both Tuesday and Harry escape with only minor injuries. * Dinesh Jivani, Shanti Kumari's fiance arrives in Ferndale. * Libby Jeffries and Gerald Tipett try to make the hospital fat-free with disapproval from most of the staff. February *Morgan Braithwaite arrives in Ferndale. *Joey's planned attack on Shanti is unsuccessful, so he instead attacks a woman named Heather who he saw at the I.V. at a hen's night. This attack also failed when he was interrupted and forced to flee the scene. *Dinesh begins to cause trouble in Shanti and Scotty's relationship. *The arrival of Joey's mother Kath Bennett sees the unveiling of an angry and bitter side to Joey when he goes into a violent rage at Kath, witnessed by his El Rancho flatmates Gerald and Kieran Mitchell. *During a night out clubbing with Morgan, Tania, Shanti and Alice Piper, Joey abducts Alice, planning for her to be his next victim. *Callum McKay is appointed temporary CEO of Shortland Street Hospital in Chris Warner's absence, and Libby makes it hard for him as his Personal Assistant. March *Joey performs a successful appendicectomy on Alice, then jumps off a building, killing himself, to avoid capture. *Kath is admitted to the hospital after attempting to commit suicide after Joey's funeral. *Scotty proposes to Shanti, and she accepts. They attempt a wedding, but are interrupted by Dinesh, Shanti's brother and Shanti's uncle. *Tane Samuels and Wiremu Potae return to Ferndale. April * Alice and Guy have a drunken one-night stand; Chris Warner catches Alice leaving and confronts Alice the following day. * Guy breaks the scandal about Chris' affair with Justine Jones. * Wiremu loses control of his car while racing and collided with Tane, paralysing Tane from the waist down. Wiremu, feeling guilty about paralysing Tane, drinks a full bottle of whisky and falls into a coma for several days. * Guy and Tuesday move back to San Francisco. * Alice Piper discovers she is pregnant; it is unknown if the father of the baby is Guy or Craig Valentine. Alice leaves Ferndale temporarily to stay with her mother, Fran. May *Maia Jeffries and Morgan return to Ferndale. *Scotty is taken hostage by a psych patient and is stabbed, but survives the injuries. *Toni has a one-night stand with Dinesh, who was about to return to India permanently. *The Kumari family, with the exception of Sunil, accept Scotty. *Gerald admits his soft spot for Morgan. June *Dr. Hone Ropata returns for the four-thousandth episode as a consultant to Martha Riley. *Toni dies of heart failure, a result of being infected by the norovirus and renal failure due to her remaining kidney failing. *Hone is granted C.E.O of Shortland Street Hospital, but rejects the offer. Callum becomes CEO. July *Gossip of Callum and Riley's affair spreads through Shortland Street Hospital. *Justine forgives Callum his affair. *Riley leaves Shortland Street for good. *Kieran asks Libby to marry him, but Libby is still undecided. *Gerald discovers he's asexual. *Hone Ropata leaves Ferndale, breaking Tania's heart. *Hunter McKay habours feelings for Morgan. *Brooke Freeman arrives at Shortland Street. *Scotty & Shanti marry in a four day wedding *Tracey Morrison, ex-cop and survivour of serial killer Joey, returns to Shortland Street Hospital as an ED nurse. August *Sophie McKay has a one-night stand with Tane. *Craig is headhunted by Scott Spear Pharmaceuticals to join their research and development team. September *Craig is chased by thugs hired by Scott Spear Pharmaceuticals through a forest, then beaten unconscious and set alight in his car. *Alice returns from staying with her mother. She goes into premature labour and gave birth to a baby girl who she names, with the help of TK Samuels and Kip Denton, Kelly. *Justine decides to fake her death after discovering a bomb attached to a mobile phone in her car boot. She disarms the bomb and swaps the SIM card with her own then blows up the car herself from a safe distance. The family are informed by Detective Robyn Gardner that Justine is dead but a call from someone asks them to go to a secret address where they discover her alive. Justine asks that she be declared dead and given a new identity then moves to Australia. *Kieran overhears Donald (a Scott Spears thug) talking to one of the Whitetails about his attempt to murder Justine. Kieran tells Chris what he overheard. *Alice discovers her mother Fran hasn't been taking her pills for 3 months and Fran has a mental breakdown. *Chris goes to visit Donald (a Scott Spears thug) asking for a car repair and finds out about notorious hitman Don Lennox. *Kingi breaks up with Tania for good. A Whitetails gang member shoots Morgan and Ethan Piercein a theater room. October *Luke Durville returns. *Tracey and Kip form a "casual" relationship. *Ethan Pierce becomes H.O.D of Surgery *Kelly Piper dies due to renal failure. Alice doesn't attend the funeral and instead goes out drinking with Ethan. November *Yvonne Jeffries and Frazer start an affair. *Maia gets a sexual harassment warning from Callum for supposedly favouring young attractive women. *Libby says yes to Kieran's marriage proposal. *Scotty and Shanti move into a run down house that was the scene of a murder/suicide. *Kingi hits Tania. December *The Shortland Street pharmacy is robbed. *Kingi reveals to Tania he is a police informant. *Sarah Potts falls pregnant and her multiple sclerosis starts to play up again. *Yvonne is diagnosed with bone cancer after ending her affair with Frasier after she got a H.I.V shock. *Maia strangles Ethan and is suspended. *Ethan murders Betty Crawford, an elderly patient dumped at Christmas at the hospital, for her bones. *Yvonne takes Fraser back after a period where she didn't want to see him. *Tania and Kingi are kidnapped by Kane and the Whitetails in the final. *Ethan is shot repeatedly by an unseen assassin. Characters New Characters *Nurse Morgan Braithwaite - theatre nurse and friend of Joey Henderson2 *Dr Dinesh Jivani - Shanti's betrothed fianće3 *Dr Brooke Freeman - New PCC Nurse replacing either Callum or Toni *Kingi Te Wake - 'Whitetails' gang member *Dr Ethan Pierce - New surgeon *Mona McKay - Callum's mother *Xavier Moyo - Zimbabwean surgeon learning new skills from Dr. Chris Warner. *Don Lennox - Hit man for Scott Spear, killed Craig and tried to Kill Justine. Now hired to kill Ethan by Kieran. *Fraser Mackenzie - A lawyer and love interest for Yvonne. *Tupac Evans - Was a whitetails member and was being trained by Kingi, saved Kingi and Tania from being buried alive. Tupac returned mid 2009 as a recurring character. Departures *Nurse Joey Henderson - committed suicide by jumping off a building *Detective Lara Wade - decided to study psychology after being criticised for not identifying the Ferndale Strangler sooner *Guy Warner - returned to America *Tuesday Warner - returned to America *Dr Dinesh Jivani - returned to India *Nurse Toni Warner - died of heart failure brought about by faulty Scott Spear drugs *Craig Valentine - burnt alive by Scott Spear thugs *Dr Justine Jones - hiding in Australia after faking her own death because of Scoot Spear persecution *Dr. Ethan Pierce - murdered in the last episode of the year by a mystery assailant Returned Characters *Maia Jeffries (after six-month hiatus) *Dr. Hone Ropata *Tracey Morrison *Scarlett Valentine *Anthony Richards *Luke Durville (after brief hiatus) See also Category:Storylines Category:2008